Inside Out (2017 Kids Style)
2017 Kids' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Babytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Tiki (Moshi Monsters) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Br'er Fox (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - He-Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Meg - Giggles (Fairies) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Dodo (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies: Porky in Wackyland/Dough for the Dodo) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (2017 Kids Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2017 Kids Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2017 Kids Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2017 Kids Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (2017 Kids Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2017 Kids Style) - Br'er Fox My Bad *Inside Out (2017 Kids Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2017 Kids Style): Petunia's First Date? *Inside Out (2017 Kids Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip as Disgust Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Riley Andersen Category:2017 Kids Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG